Helmets for use in a variety of different sporting events, as well as for a variety of different recreational activities, are well known. The known primary purpose of these helmets is to protect a wearer's head from injury in the event that a force is directed thereat. Thus, a principal objective of helmets for use in any activity or sport is user safety. In fact, government and/or other standards exist that govern the performance of helmets intended for certain activities when subjected to certain forces.
Helmets used by those engaged in certain sports typically have a hard outer shell that covers some type of energy-absorbing material. The hard outer shell of most sport helmets is typically comprised of a plastic material. The outer shell typically covers an expanded inner layer that lies between the outer shell and the wearer's head. The inner layer is intended to absorb energy in the event it becomes necessary in order to minimize the energy transmitted to a wearer's head. One known material for inner layers is polystyrene, which absorbs energy by developing multiple micro-fractures throughout its structure. However, once a polystyrene helmet develops micro-fractures it ceases to provide impact protection (i.e., such helmets are unusable after a single impact).
Football helmets, for example, typically have a dense polyethylene outer shell that covers polypropylene pads capable of absorbing multiple impacts. Other helmets, such as those used by soldiers, typically have a metal or composite shell; that is able to protect a soldier's head from certain types of high-energy impacts.
It is also well known, that current protective helmets do not provide a high degree of comfort. This is principally because the helmet itself and the inner lining are designed principally for safety purposes and not for comfort. As such they can be relatively heavy and cumbersome. Moreover, in order to provide sufficient safety and protection, many helmets forgo certain functional features that may be desirable in certain activities.
Helmets also typically have a retention system to secure the helmet in proper position on the user's head. The straps commonly used for typical sport helmets are difficult to adjust, resulting in the helmets being improperly positioned and, thus, providing limited protection. Moreover, the straps can also cause discomfort for the user's chin as well as limiting the range of motion of a wearer's head.
It would thus be desirable to provide a helmet that provides an appropriate balance between user safety and user comfort.